Finding the one
by coldkevin1105
Summary: Percy and Leo are in a relationship (PERCY IS A GIRL) Percy wonders can Leo be the one that she really desires in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series Rick Rordian does so keep it up Rick **

**As always if you want me to update a story pm me or check my profile for news on a story ****thanks and remember please review.**

**Percy was looking out towards the horizon. She was tired , Swimming in the lake for 2 hours did that to anyone. She needed sometime to think so she had gone swimming. Her best friend Annabeth was on the beach watching her. Percy decided not to make her wait. She swam over to her without making a sound in the water. Annabeth was sitting on the shore looking at the horizon, she hadn't noticed Percy until she came from out under the water. "Percy you scared me , What's up" "Nothing just thinking of the future and what will happen to us." **

"**What do you mean" ? "I was wondering if I will ever have kids or settle down but most importantly if I will ever find the one". "Find the one"? "What do you mean find the one" ? Percy was beginning to feel cold , a quick gust of wind made the water droplets stuck to her skin feel like small ice cubes. "You know the one, like the father of your kids the best boyfriend ever, the one that was made for you and just for you." **

"**Oh , that I haven't ever thought about that." "I have , a lot lately , I don't know why." "Maybe your depressed or something". "No its not that" **

"**Well it's getting late so I better go" "Same here" "Bye" Annabeth walked off and Percy started to put on her clothes ,she was not happy with her life. She was the most powerful Demi-god there was but that had meant nothing. She was still all Alone in the world Besides her mother. But Percy wanted someone to love her not mother and daughter type of love, but more of a relationship type of love. Everyone had changed a lot since they had reunited the two camps. **

**But one thing that was certain is that Leo Valdez had a crush on her. Leo and Percy had been going out for 1 year now and he was cool. Leo was the biggest change. He had hazel eyes now and dark hair. He was 6 feet tall and had huge muscles and a six pack he was riped and hot. Percy felt her pants get wet and it wasn't water. Thinking of Leo did that to her. Percy was the prettiest girl at camp. She was envied my the Aphrodite cabin, she had blonde hair and and green eyes that were incredible and she always smelled like the sea.**

**Percy reached her cabin and opened the door to her surprise Leo was laying on the bed reading a book on Girlfriends for dummies. That put a smile on Percy's face, She let out a small laugh and that made Leo look her way and he quickly hid the book. "So how was your swim" "It was good" "Really that's it just good" **

"**Percy if something is bothering you just tell me" "Nothing is bothering me really" "yes , I am" Percy laid on the bed with Leo and she felt him put an arm around her torso. He smelled like that new car smell that she loved. **

**Leo lifted up Percy's shirt and began to draw circles on her stomach with his finger. Percy bent her head back and bit her lip. She loved it when he did that it made her go wild. "Leo do you love me" The question took Leo by surprise, he loved her with all his heart he was surprised that she would ask that question. "Yes I do, why what's on your mind" "Nothing just wanted to make sure" "Oh ok, but in that case you better take a shower my little duck" Leo tickled Percy as he said that. Percy couldn't stop laughting and after what seemed like and eternity he stopped tickling her. "Ok I will get in the shower but you are in trouble when I come out" "You are so on" Leo said as she walked into the bathroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy took a quick shower and was looking forward to getting back at her boyfriend. Percy was thinking of all the things Leo had done to her.

"I got it" Percy quickly finished her shower and she didn't bother putting on clothes Leo and her had sex she had seen him naked and Leo had seen her naked. Percy walked out of the shower with just a towel on her lover half and a bra on. She saw Leo reading a book and she quickly threw a sock at him which landed on his nose.

"Hey , trying to read here water girl."

"Or should I say goldfish girl"

Leo burst out laughing at his own joke , and even Percy had to give him credit because even she had a smile on her face. Percy walked over and crawled on Leo and looked at him.

"Percy I am trying to read."

"Well your not trying hard enough" Percy giggled and gave Leo a kiss. "I Love you Leo"

"I love you more" Leo pushed a lock of Percy's hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss. Leo wrapped his arms around Percy and played with her hair while Percy tried to escape.

"Come on Leo I need to get dressed."

"Well what if I have other plans." Leo began to unclamp Percy's bra and towel

Percy felt a gust of wind go up in-between her legs and she shivered slightly.

"Leo come on please"

"Please , oh my gosh you never beg" Leo said sarcastically. It put a smile on Percy's face.

"Please Leo" Leo ignored her and started to draw circles on Percy's side.

Percy felt Leo's warm fingers touch her side and it sent shivers down her body.

There was a though in the back of Percy's mind. Chiron had told Percy about a monster that had been created to kill Leo. The Roman side of the gods had made it to kill Leo after he had fired at new Rome. The monster was made especially to seek out and kill Leo.

But Percy would never tell Leo But tonight she knew what she had to do.

Percy kissed Leo "Make me yours tonight, I want you to make me yours completely and I want you to leave your mark" she whispered into his eat

"Hey Percy remember that car and house you wanted"

"Yea" Percy moaned

"Well I bought them for you"

"Really, I love you"

Percy kissed Leo While Leo's hand wandered torwards Percy's entrance.

Leo Began to massage Percy's entrance

"Do you Like that"

"Yea" Percy moaned

"More More please More"

"I don't think I heard you sweetie"

Percy's voice was raspy and she could barley respond.

"Yes more please"

Percy began to take Leo's clothes off. Until they were both naked

Leo began to kiss Percy's stomach and he paused to quickly glimpse between her legs. It sent shivers down his body thinking of what he was about out to do to her entrance. Her entrance was his, she was his. And he would prove that to her tonight.

Leo lined himself up with Percy's entrance and he entered slowly which made a small moan escape Percy's lips.

Leo went slow at first but it was literally impossible with the moans that Percy was making. Leo decided that he would make this the best night for him and Percy. This night she would be his , and only his.

Leo pumped into Percy and he hit Percy's G spot. Percy was almost at her climax but Leo Wasn't done with her just yet. Before she Hit her climax Leo Quickly shifted his body so that he wasn't hitting Percy's G spot.

This Bought Leo a bit of time before Percy could get used to the rhythm. He then switched so that he was pumping upwards instead of forwards and After this switch Percy couldn't hold it in any longer she came.

Leo could see All of Percy's body shaking in response to her orgasm. He felt her nails dig into his back and Her Back arched. When she overcame her orgasm Leo got on his knees and observed Percy's chest rising up and down with every breath she took.

"Ready for another round: Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Sure the night is still young"


End file.
